Stretching their limits
by qsmadness007
Summary: John dares George to try something new


"Stretching their limits"  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.George and John and Richard are owned by saunders/moses, and Dragnet, Emergancy, and Adam-12 are creation's of Jack Webb.  
  
George breathes hardly, sweat pouring down his body. Richard is going to kill him when he finds out he is doing this. He hasn't figured out what made him agree to do this. He pulls up sharply, John breathing heavily at his side.  
"Are we through?" He asks, between deep, long pants.  
George doesn't answer just lays back down hard on the ground, trying to take deep breath. "Why did I agree to this?" He ponders to himself, and a drop of sweat falls into his eyes, he blinks hard to get it out.  
"You love me."  
George laughs. "I think not, especially after all of this." He rolls over on his side a little towards John, taking in his scent, a soft odor of deotorant, an italian cologone, and manly musk. He watches John for a moment, his eyes intent, and exploring him with his eyes. he notices the bulge in John's running shorts, and turns back on his back quickly.   
John notices George's reaction, and chuckles. "Is Richard going to kill you for that?"  
George laughs nervously, "What are you talking about?" He breathes in heavily.  
John watches his friend, wondering what went through his mind to suggest this. John doesn't answer him, but moves his body upward where he is perched on his elbow, he watches George, whose sweaty clothes are molding themselves to his body.  
"You know what this reminds me of?"  
"What?"  
"An episode of Adam-12, ..."  
John interupts him with a hardy laugh. "You watched that show."  
"That's a good show." George defends, he pulls himself into a sitting position.   
"I liked Dragnet much better."  
"They were both good show, Jack Webb made them very realistic, Emergancy was good, too, but you are making me lose track." He starts to stand, but falls back to the grass with a heavy thud. He isn't cut out for this high aerobic workout.  
John laughs. "I'm not making you do anything."  
"Oh, you weren't the one who dared me to do this in the first place...Anyway, I was trying to say ..."  
"You didn't have to except the dare, Georgie-Porgie." John stands up, and looks down at George. He outstretches his hand, and pulls him to a standing position.  
George glares at him, almost falling back on to the grass with the strenght with which John pulls him up."I think we have had enough of this for a day."  
"Come on, a few more minutes, I want you to tell me how this reminds you of an adam-12 episode."  
"Ok, I don't need to explain which character is which do I?"  
John thinks for a minute and shakes his head. "Pete is the younger one right, and Jim the older one."  
George shakes his head. "Pete is the oldest. Well, anyway, they had this big charity police event, and Jim wants to try out for the track competition, and convinces Pete to join him. They have to teach some elementary kids one day, kind of like your officer friendly routine, and anyway, the kids get interested in their training, anyway, skipping to the end, you see Jim doing push ups, he has a gold medal near him, he won his event, and Pete is lying with a newspaper over his face, commiting this is his kind of exercise."  
John looks confused for a second, and then, gets it. "So, lying on the grass with a newspaper over your head is your type of exercise."  
"Exactly."  
"How about one more mile anyway? It'll do you good." John suggests, as he begins to stretch.  
"I can't believe I agreed to go running with you."  
"It'll do you good."  
"Sure, one day a computer is going to grow legs, and become a suspect, and I will have to chase it down and tackle it." He says with a hearty laugh. "Fine one more mile, but I am not running with you anymore, I don't care how many times you dare me."  
John stretches a little, and begins running towards the track again.  
"Where's a newspaper when you need it?" George calls, and begins jogging to catch up to John.  
-La Fin 


End file.
